Skarlet
Skarlet is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She will make her debut in Mortal Kombat (2011) as a Downloadable Character (DLC). About Skarlet Originally, Skarlet was a character rumored to have been a secret in Mortal Kombat II, though this was later proven to be a coding glitch from Kitana, much like Ermac had been a color glitch from Scorpion. She also uses two ninja swords and four small kunai. Appearance Skarlet has red hair with a black stripe tied back in a low ponytail, and her clothing is primarily red and black with minimal white accents. She wears a ninja mask over her face and neck. She also has four kunai strapped onto her right leg; it is speculated they are featured in her moveset. Storyline While not a part of the official storyline yet, Skarlet can be seen multiple times throughout the Mortal Kombat (2011)'s Story Mode amongst the background warriors. Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 2011': "Shao Kahn has many warriors under his command, but his trust lies solely in the fighters of his own creation. Warrior blood gathered from countless battlefields, fused with sorcery, produced his most effective enforcer yet: Skarlet. An expert tracker, she preys on those deemed enemies of the empire. During kombat, Skarlet gains strength from her opponent's blood, absorbing it through her skin. Shao Kahn has a new mission for this formidable kombatant: discover Quan Chi's true intentions and kill him if he plots betrayal of the emperor."Mortal Kombat Website Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities Skarlet is a very ferocious opponent in battle. She utilizes a slew of knives during combat, which she can use as both projectiles and melee weapons. Being composed solely of blood, Skarlet can utilize several blood-related techniques such as throwing orb-shaped projectiles composed of blood and can even morph herself into a red-liquid state which she can mold into structures. Unlike Noob Saibot, she can utilize this state for both offensive and evasive maneuvers. Signature Moves *thumb|250px|rightUp Slash: 'Skarlet unsheathes one of her swords and slices her opponent upward, allowing a juggle. There is also a variation that slashes down.(''MK 2011) *'''Dagger Toss: Skarlet throws two of the kunais strapped to her leg. (MK 2011) *'Air Dagger:' Skarlet throws a kunai in the air. This has close and far commands. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Tri Air Dagger 'and allows her to throw 3 kunais at a time. This has close and far commands. *'Blood Ball: Skarlet stabs herself and throws a ball composed of her own blood at the opponent. This decreases some of her own health. (MK 2011) *'Blood Drop:' Skarlet teleports above and behind her opponent and slashes them. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version makes her stab the opponent, digging her swords into their shoulder blades until they fall down, and then rolls off of them. *'Red Slide:' Skarlet slides on a pool of blood and attacks her enemies. (MK 2011) *'X-Ray - Blood Bank:' Skarlet forces the base of her palm into her opponent's face, breaking the skull. She then kicks the opponent in the face, jabbing their eye with the heel of her boot. (MK 2011) Fatalities *'Blood Bath:' Skarlet takes one of her ninja swords and stabs her opponent in the head. She then takes the other sword and slashes her opponent´s throat, holding them back as she lets their blood gush on her face. (MK 2011) *'Gut Shower:' Skarlet stabs herself with her swords. She becomes a puddle of blood and moves underneath the opponent. She then creates 4 blood pillars, which stab the hands and legs of the opponent, causing them to elevate. Then Skarlet appears under the opponent, and slices their stomach and proceeds to bath in their blood and guts that pour out from their wound. (MK 2011) Endings *thumb|250px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): "Controlled by Quan Chi's sorcery, Skarlet attacked and destroyed Shao Kahn. As Quan Chi's magic subsided, she realized her unwitting role in his want to bring ruin to Outworld. With Shao Kahn's blood splattered across her body, Skarlet absorbed his immense strength. She used this newfound power against Quan Chi. Brotherhood of Shadow warriors raced to defend the sorcerer, but their blood only served to make Skarlet invincible. In a battle between sorcery and gore-fuelled fighting power, she avenged her fallen master. Having served her purpose, Skarlet disappeared into the shadows awaiting Shao Kahn's rebirth." Character Development Skarlet is based on the (debunked) rumor of Skarlet in Mortal Kombat II. Supposedly, a red palette swap of Kitana, little was known about her aside from that. On September 10th, 2010, Ed Boon' updated his twitter with an image of the leg of an unknown, red-clad, female character. Speculation has abounded that this might be a redesign of Sareena or Skarlet. Boon had initially promised to release the full image should Shao Kahn win against Gears of War's General RAAM in Gamespot's "All Time Greatest Villain" Contest. However, after Shao Kahn's loss, no additional information as to the identity of this character was given for months. She has been seen since in the background of the Kahn's Arena during gameplay videos for Mortal Kombat (2011). On March 26th, 2011, Gamepro released information regarding which characters would be available as Downloadable Content (DLC) in Mortal Kombat (2011). Skarlet was revealed – although her name was not. Through hacking of the game, Skarlet was discovered, as well as having a Babality model, but the was model was glitched and did not move. Game Information She was rumored to have appeared briefly in MKII, as a red, glitched Kitana. If so, this was most likely a graphical problem. To date, however, no conclusive proof that this glitch ever actually occured has been put forth. Character Relationships * Created by Shao Kahn. * One of Shao Kahn's most effective enforcers. Trivia *She is the third character based on a rumor to have been made playable, the first two being Ermac and Blaze, respectively. **She is also the first rumored character to make an appearance as DLC. *Skarlet makes multiple appearances throughout Story Mode, appearing among the other fighters. She's also seen chained up in Kahn's Colosseum. *Before her release as an official character, Skarlet was known simply as "The Lady in Red." *Skarlet was first rumored to be Kira, by a lot of people. To further emphasize this, her hair and boots are similar in design. *Skarlet was also rumored to be a redesign of Sareena. *Storywise, she is, so far, the third character created by Shao Kahn's will, the first being Mileena and the second being Ermac. *Skarlet and Frost are the only female ninjas whose powers aren't used by Khameleon. *She is Shao Kahn's ultimate weapon, only to be used as a last resort, which explained why she is chained in Kahn's Coliseum. *Her alternate costume is similar to Ruby from Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. Gallery UknownFemaleCharacter.jpg|The teaser image of Skarlet Scarlet01.png|Skarlet vs Jade Scarlet02.png|Skarlet vs Johnny Cage Scarlet03.png|Skarlet Render Scarlet04.png|Skarlet´s cameo in Mortal Kombat 2011´s Story Mode scarlet05.png|Skarlet´s cameo in Mortal Kombat 2011´s Story Mode Immagineffx.png|Skarlet chained in Kahn's Arena 0015.png|The Skarlet glitch appears in Mortal Kombat II Skarletmk9.png|Skarlet Scarlet06.jpg|Skarlet's model Scarlet07.jpg|Skarlet's Alternate Costume NCMK9Scarlet3.jpg|Skarlet vs Smoke 28653.jpg|Skarlet's body Skarlet Look 2.png|A new kombatant Image04skarlet.jpg Image05skarlet.jpg Image06skarlet.jpg Skarletbeauty.jpg|Skarlet Render Skarletblood.png Mortal-kombat-20110613115816522.jpg|Skarlet Wallpaper References es:Skarlet pt:Skarlet ru:Скарлет Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Work in progress Category:Rumor Characters Category:Female Ninjas Category:Downloadable Character Category:Glitch Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Evil Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Characters